It's April fool's day, Shadow!
by vampia-luva
Summary: Not gonna do summary! Read to find out. First chapter's short.
1. Cream Pie

_(FIRST SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FIC!)_

It's April Fool's day, Shadow!

(Shadow's POV)

(Yes this is a ShadAmy)

I awoke with someone yelling in my ear. Whoever it was, they made a big mistake. "SHADOW, WAKE UP! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! WE ALL HAVE TO GET TO A BUNKER! QUICK! BEFORE WE ALL DIE!" yelled a familiar high voice.

I quickly got out of my covers only to find Sonic push a banana cream pie in my face. "What the heck is going on here!" I yelled after I pulled the pie off my face. In fact, that pie was actually pretty good.

"April Fool's!" I looked to see who was in my apartment. The phony, Sonic the Hedgehog, of course. But what intrigued me the most is why my girlfriend, Amy Rose, was standing next to the faker.

"What the heck? Amy, what are doing here with that faker?" I asked, now standing over them.

"Why Shady, don't you know what day it is today?" asked Amy.

I shook my head.

"It's April Fool's day, silly!"

"What's that? But before you answer that I need to talk to the faker in private."

"Of course. I'll be outside if you need me," said Amy. Man, she was cute when she skipped.

"So, what is it, Shadow?"

"This." I made a fist and punched him in the gut, but not to hard. Amy made me promise not to hurt anyone unless I had a reason to, but I wouldn't hurt him _too_ hard. He held his gut with one arm. If I did my usual punch, he would be in the emergency room. "Okay, Ames. You can come in now."

When she came in and saw Sonic holding his gut, she said, "Shadow! Why did you hit him? He hasn't done anything since he and Sally got together!"

"You forget, he threw a pie in my face!"

"That's what he does when he pulls a joke on April Fool's Day! He and Sal baked ten hundred of them and there all in their apartment down the hall." The whole gang lived in the same apartment complex. "Heck, he did the exact same thing to me this morning."

I looked over at my kitten clock (a birthday gift from Amy -_-") and saw that it was 2:30 PM. No more shots at any of Rouge's party. "That reminds me, you still haven't told me what this 'April Fool's Day' is yet."

She sighed. "I don't know the history of it, but every year on April first, people pull jokes on friends, family, and enemies. And this is Sonic's happy-go-lucky day."

"Oh my, that is ever so true," Sonic said like a southern actress.

I thought for a moment and whispered something in Amy's ear. "Great idea, Shadow! I'll go get the bat!" Then she skipped off to find a bat.

"Why does she need Rouge?"

"Not that kind of bat, Faker."

He looked dumbstrucked. Then he passed out. Thanks to Amy with a baseball bat in her hands.

"I'll go fill up the tub." I said.

"Okay. I'll go make some lunch. Or in your case, breakfast." She said with a lovely smile. Just then my stomach growled like when Knuckles sees Egghead.

"Good idea, Amy."

_(Ooh, suspense. I wonder what the plan will be. Review!)_


	2. Ice Water

_(Sorry I updated in a while. School's a drag! Any way's, here's chapter 2!)_

(Amy's POV)

I was making my super-ultra-special macaroni & cheese with diced and fried hot dogs for Shadow and I. He hadn't had breakfast yet, and I can hear his stomach grumbling all the way from the bathroom into the kitchen. I was making the four boxes I brought with me when me and Sonic played an April fool's day trick on him, which I regret horribly, since Shadow was my boyfriend. Shadow was in the bathroom filling up the tub with icy cold water. Sonic was unconscious and on the couch. Shadow came up with this great knock Sonic out with a baseball bat (complete), fill up Shadow's tub with arctic cold water (Shadow had to make a stop at Wal-Mart to get a bag of ice), talk nightmares into his sleep (he was drowning in the Artic circle), throw him into the tub, and throw a bowl of whip cream in his face. Boy, this was going to be good!

Then I heard my boyfriend's stomach grumble for the millionth time. "Hey, Ames," he called.

"Don't worry, Shady. Lunch-breakfast-! Oh! The food's almost done!" I called back.

"Awesome! I can smell the hot dogs from here!" Shadow had a sense of smell for meat. Since he's all emo and stuff, sometimes I call him my little vampire. He always gets all flustered when I call him that! I think it's adorable! He walked into the kitchen and said, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek, "The tub's filled."

"You made sure the water's cold?" I went over to the sink and strained the noodles.

"I used the thermometer app on my android."

"You know that thing doesn't work! It's only for laughs!"

"I know. It said it was a hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit. I dipped my finger in it and it started to turn blue."

"Hmm, maybe that app _does_ work."

"What do you mean?"

"It's because your hot. That's why it's that the reading was high."

"Oh, Amy. You really know how to flatter a guy."

"Alright! Your breakfast, my lunch, is ready!"

I made two bowls. I only needed one bowl full, but Shadow ate the rest of it. Either I was a really good cook, or Shadow was really hungry. I'm just glad he ate it so I wouldn't here his stomach growling for a while. "Ready to put Sonic in the 'Artic Circle'?" I giggled a little.

"Sure. You want to put in the nightmare, or should I do it?"

"Open the bathroom door. I got the nightmare. I'll signal you to lift his legs."

"'Kay."

I went over to Sonic. I leaned over his ear and whispered, "Sonic, you're drowning." He stirred a little. "Don't let Eggman put you under the icy cold water. You must save the penguins from Eggman. Save the penguins. Save the penguins!"

"Save . . . Penguins. Must . . . Save . . . Penguins."

Shadow came over and I gave him the signal. He grabbed Sonic's feet. I gently lifted his head and we carried him to the bathroom. "Oh, no, Sonic! Eggman's going to win this if you don't get out of there!" I whispered into his ear again. I then mouthed to throw Sonic into the ice cold water. "One. . ."

"Two. . ."

"THREE!" we said in unison. We threw him into the water. He woke up instantly. He acted like he was drowning in the Atlantic, or something. We both laughed our butts off! He looked dumbstruck.

"WHAT THE HELL, GUYS!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow grabbed the bowl of whip cream on the sink counter and shoved it into Sonic's face. "God, that was funny! Revenge is so sweet! Right, babe?"

"Yes it is, Shady!" We were still laughing like maniacs (Not Sonic's bro, Maniac!).

"W-WHAT. TH-THE. HELL!" Sonic stuttered. He tried to get out, but fell on his face on the blood red tile. We laughed some more.

"Oh, Sonikku. You wouldn't understand. Watching you slap around water and acting like you're going to drown is hilarious!" I hollered with laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Faker! You were like 'Save me! Save me! I gotta save the penguins from Egghead!' Oh, boy! That was funny! Where did that bit come from?"

"I hate you guys," Sonic grumbled.

"Oh, well. Look's like it's on now." Shadow said. "Who ever can pull the best prank wins!"

"Alright, it's on."

'Oh, crap! First beating the snot out of each other, now a prank war. Can they get more immature? Ugh! Men!'

_(A/N: Cue Ouran end theme! JK! When I find a good joke, I'll update! May take awhile, though.)_


End file.
